


Lost Boy

by LostGirl101



Category: The Flash
Genre: I don't know what to put here, M/M, No Angst, Other, and so does Len, because Barry deserves to be happy all the time, but might get sad by accident sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostGirl101/pseuds/LostGirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len doesn't know how he always ends up in weird situations...but this might not be that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Child

Len walked into his safe house feeling exhausted. He looked around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary while removing his leather jacket. Pleased to find that everything was just the was he left it he walked over to his rundown fridge and pulled out a water bottle and took a giant gulp from it.

Just as he went in for another, a streak of yellow lightning passed him and ran into his bedroom. At first he was stunned. Had that really happened, did Barry Allen just run into his bedroom? He pulled out his cold gun from its holster and walked to his room. "You know kid, if you you wanted to get into my bed all you had to do was ask." He drawled as he opened the door. Much to his shock he found the red suit empty on his bed. _Am I dreaming?_  He thought to himself as he went over and grabbed the suit.

"Snart?" A tiny voice spoke starting Len. He quickly turned around and aimed his gun but found nothing but air. "Down here." The tiny voice spoke again. Len lowered his eyes and found a tiny toddler staring back at him and seemed to be wearing what suspiciously looked like one of Len's shirt. Feeling more confused than he's ever have in his entire life he lowered his gun and squatted down to the child's level.

"What's your name?" He asked gently. The kid turned as red as a tomato and brought his hand over to scratch the back of his neck. Something about this act was very familiar but Len couldn't put his finger on it. “Snart, it's me Barry. Barry Allen." The kid replied.

Len stared at the kid for a moment. He could see it now the kid had those same bright green eyes and the same sheepish grin. How had he not seen it earlier. Well in his defense he supposed, it’s not everyday hat you see your nemesis turned into a child. “ I know it seems impossible but it is me.” Barry spoke. The kid starts pacing and god was he **_small_**. “ Okay so there’s there’s this new evil meta-human that we were after and I thought I had it all under control but guess what?” He asks after stopping in front of Len again. “You didn’t have it under control.” Len guessed.

”Yeah! I mean no! It wasn’t a meta-human! I don’t know _what_ that person was.” Barry said. “But I’m going to find out soon and I’m gonna fix this."

Len kept his face neutral but on the inside he was dying with laughter, the determined look on Barry’s face was just too cute. He wasn’t sure if laughing at the kid’s face was appropriate right now though. _What was appropriate though?_ Len wondered.

“Look I know it seems hard to believe but it is me.” Barry sighed, looking disheartened. “ I believe you.” Len replied quickly, wanting to get that look off of the kid’s face. “But it is m... wait you do?” Barry asked. “Kid, I’ve seen you run faster than the speed of light. You really think I wouldn’t believe that you’ve been turned into a kid?” Len retorted. “Hmm that’s true.” Barry replied then dropped to the floor with his legs crossed, “Thank god because I have a favor to ask.”

“A favor?” Len mused.

“Yeah.” Barry said with a yawn. “Can I stay here for the night?”

“You really think that’s a good idea? Shouldn’t you go to STAR Labs and figure out what’s going on?"

“I would but... I wasn’t suppose to go out by myself to catch the meta or non-meta - but still hella dangerous human.” Barry replied.

“Your an idiot.” Len stated. “ Why did you come here? You couldn’t have possibly known about this safe-house. Did you even have a plan?"

“No... I probably would’ve figured something out though.” Barry said with a shrug. “Look I told Joe that I was going to Keystone for a week because that’s where the sightings for the non-meta started. I don’t have anywhere else to go."

Len wanted to to throttle the kid. Obviously he had no idea how to take care of himself. “ Fine yes you can stay. But if you don’t figure out how to fix this or something else happens within the week I’m taking you to STAR labs immediately.” Len stated.

“Yeah. Yeah that’s okay.” Barry agreed enthusiastically.

 _This is going to be a long week._ Len thought as he looked at the tiny kid that was Barry Allen.

 


	2. The Morning

A beam of sunlight woke Barry up. He sat up and looked around not remembering where he was for a second. Then last night's events came rushing in. Him showing up to Cold's hideout as a child, asking to stay, and their argument about who would sleep on the couch which Barry had won. It was Snart's house after all and he wasn't about to kick the man out of his own bedroom. 

Barry hopped down from the couch and looked around the room. There wasn't much to it and Barry wasn't surprised, this is usually how life on the run is like. He walked to the bathroom to do his usual routine when he realized that he had a big problem. He was too short for everything. Sighing, Barry walked over to the toilet and grabbed on to the sides. “ _Maybe if I just lift_ _myself up a bit I can climb on._ _”_ He thought as he tried to do just that. Suddenly one of his legs slipped and Barry found himself in the toilet bowl. He tried to lift himself out but just then the door flew open.

Len came barreling in with his cold gun pointing it around before his eyes landed on Barry. He powered down his gun and set it on the counter then pulled out Barry out of the bowl. “It seems we have a problem Scarlet.” Len drawled out as he looked at Barry standing there in an oversized shirt that was now completely drenched. “You're telling me,” Barry replied as he tried to shake some of the water from his hands. Len sighed, "We're going to have to go shopping."

Barry looked up at Len. "Shopping?" He asked. "Yeah Scarlet, if you hadn't noticed this area isn't exactly kid-proofed." He points out. "I'm not a kid!" Barry exclaims. "...I just happen to look like one right now."

"Right." Len took his gun and walked out.

* * *

"You can cook?" Len looked over to the source of the voice. "Yeah, I have to eat too you know." He answered back. Barry had changed out of the soaking shirt and into the one Len had left out for him. 

"Uh, thanks for the shirt by the way," Barry said, a tinge of pink coloring his cheeks. 

"No problem," Len replied adding the last few pancakes to the stack. He put out the food on the table as Barry started to climb a chair. After a slight struggle, he got on and Len put a plate filled with blueberry pancakes and another that had egg and bacon on it. "I figured that your metabolism is still the same even though you're not."  

Barry looked up shocked, "Uh yeah...thanks. How'd you know about that?"

"Any idiot can figure out that you need fuel for speed," Len says as he walks over to his chair. Barry blushes again slightly, remembering how passing out was the reason they found out that he needed to eat more.

He takes a bite of the food and moans. "Oh my god this is _so_ good!" He exclaims. Len smirks, "Glad you approve."

Barry scarfs down the rest of his food in a blink of an eye. "This was the best breakfast I've ever had," He states as his rubs his full stomach. 

"I'm not sure if eating like that is healthy."

"Probably not."

Len snorts and continued eating his food. Just as he went to take another bite the doorbell rang. Barry gave Len a panicked look. "Don't worry kid, it's just my sister." Len walks over and opens the door.

"You better have a good explanation as to why you wanted clothes for a three-year-old at 8 in the morning."  

"Lisa, it's good to see you too." 

"Lenny," Lisa says sternly. "You didn't get a girl pregnant did you?"  

"W-what, no! You know...you know I'm not like that."

"Then why in the wo-," Lisa cuts off when she sees Barry sitting at the table.   

"Uh hi," He gives a little wave.  

"Oh Lenny what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I have no idea." 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sucky chapter but the next one will be better.


End file.
